


Adoration

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Fervent and devoted love.





	Adoration

Adoration: fervent and devoted love. That’s what the basis of the relationship was, it was purely adoration. No matter the time nor the distance that the couple spent apart, the love was always there, even if it hurt to be away from one another, but I guess that’s how it worked for them.

Tooru opened the door to the winter home that the couple was sharing for the seasonal break, desperate for any time together. The house was dark and quiet, like no one was in the house before he got there, but Tooru knew where she would be at. He knew her like the back of his hand.

Tooru wandered down the hallway, checking each area that had a window and a window sill large enough for her body to curl up against. A smile played on his lips. He could picture her right now, curled up on the window sill, (h/l) hair draped around her face and shoulders, a sweater not completely on her body, her eyes focused on something that had caught her attention outside. That was her. That was his (f/n).

He finally made it to the last room that had a window, the master bedroom. There she was, on the cushioned window sill exactly how he had imagined her. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, pleased to have finally found the quiet girl.

“Hey,” his warm voice echoed through the quiet room, earning a glance from her (e/c) orbs.

“You’re back.”

He took tentative steps towards her, not wanting to startle the girl and make her fall off the window. Oh man, when was the last time he got to inhale her scent? They must have been apart for months on end. It hurt her and it hurt him, but two very different jobs didn’t allow the two much time.

“Of course. I’m sorry to make you wait for me though.” He stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder while the other was in her hair.

“It’s no issue, Tooru. I’m just glad your back.” (f/n) leaned her head back into his firm stomach.

(f/n) had been sick for the past few months, needing to sleep more often than go to work, which had ultimately put her bank accounts on hold. Tooru had to send her money just to keep her housed and fed, which was no problem to the chocolate haired man. His profession, volleyball, kept him away from her more than he liked. Yes, volleyball was his first love, but (f/n) was able to fill an emptiness that even volleyball could not fill.

Tooru picked up the girl in his arms and hugged her body close to his. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, searching for purchase for her hands as she was lifted as though she weighed nothing. Tooru took the girl outside to the vegetation filled backyard and sat with her on the patio.

“How’s work been?” she asked.

“It’s nothing without you there with me, (f/n).”

He never set her down, making the girl curl up in his lap. He needed this, not only for himself but for her. If he was able to improve her health, even the slightest by holding her, he would do it. A shaky hand gripped the sleeve of his shirt as her face made room for itself in the crook of his neck, her skin burning against hers.

Tooru frowned. It looked like his hugs weren’t helping. Time for the next idea. He caught her chin and made her look up at him before kissing the sick girl. Red tinted her cheeks and she snuggled into his warm body, craving the heat that just radiated from him. Nothing made her happier than to be with Tooru.

He knew that she didn’t have much time until her health took a turn for the worst, and honestly, he didn’t know if she would recover again. That thought wasn’t important now, not to him anyways. The pair knew that each time they saw each other would probably be the last, but the stress of the illness never stopped the love they had for each other, the adoration.

Their relationship was simple yet complex at the same time. It was the embodiment of undeniably devoted love. This was true adoration and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
